Secrets and Desires
by Pretty Girl 818
Summary: Elena is an escort with many secrets and that is not particularly fond of her job. Damon has hidden desires and is a wealthy and powerful businessman that has no time for any romantic attachments. When Elena is sent to Damon as a step-in for another girl, Damon is not trilled. This is their story. A human Delena.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own any of the characters. This is a story of fiction and in no way reflects anything of real**  
** life. Especially with regards to escorting. The way in which I talk about it in this story does not**  
** mean it is like that in real life. The main point being I have no idea how it is being an escort or how**  
** the business works so I've created my own fictional version thereof.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Her gaze rakes across the expanse of the room, taking in her surroundings. She's seated on a blood red sofa that matches the curtains and that is one of the few colours present in the room. The others are black and various shades of grey. Paintings dot the wall and across from her is a large fireplace wherein a fire is raging. In front of it lies a red shag carpet, bare, with no coffee table in sight. By all accounts it's dark and the word dangerous comes up in her mind.

Elena stands as she hears a masculine voice in the distance. He's not in the room yet, but close enough she summarizes by the loudness of his voice. She pulls her red tinted lips into a smile and rubs her hand down the front and back of her short body hugging emerald dress, removing the non-existent wrinkles. Strangely, she's nervous, which is a foreign feeling as she hasn't felt this way in a while. Not since the first few times she did this. She doesn't know if it's the room or his voice that is the cause, and before she can even contemplate one of the two she pushes them to the back of her mind. Don't be ridiculous, it's because this man is different. He's high-profile, a large leap from the rest and as her employer had so kindly reminded her, the person who without knowing will determine whether she still had a job in the morning. She sneers at the thought. To Tammi Escorts this client will determine whether they enter into the big leagues where more high-profile clients can be obtained.

She places her right hand on her hip. The other moving down to the hem of her dress, subtly rubbing the skin of her thighs, with the aim of getting his attention to her legs. She pulls her lips into a sultry smile and waits for him to enter the room. She hates this pose. It always makes her feel ridiculous and like a piece of meat, which she supposes she is, especially considering the line of work she's in. All girls at Tammi Escorts are thought how to pose and behave when first meeting a client, when with a client and when the "date" ends. The overriding rule being that the girls do exactly what the client wants. Sex included.

His voice is loud now as he rounds the corner and enters the room. Elena sucks in a quick breath… shocked at seeing the man standing before her. He's gorgeous. Much more attractive than any of the clients she's had thus far. Usually the agency provides the girls with a booklet that contains clients' pictures, superficial information and requests, but because she had to step in for another girl at the last minute she wasn't given one in order to prepare. The only piece of information she received was that his name was Damon Salvatore and that he was the CEO of a billion dollar development firm.

He hadn't noticed her when he entered, his eyes glued to the Blackberry in his hands whilst ironically talking to someone on another phone, which gives her a chance to admire him. So this is Damon Salvatore. He has black messy hair which reminds her of the feathers of a raven, and a slim slightly taller than her body. The muscles in his arms clearly visible and defined by his white dress shirt. He definitely works out and she could just imagine the hard planes of his stomach and her fingers running over them as he moves above her. Heat spreads through her body and in particular to her nether regions. Her eyes once again make their way to his head and once again she sucks in a breath as her eyes connect with his baby blue ones. A knowing, mocking and irritated look is present in them. Without missing a beat he continues his conversation, whilst she feels his eyes like a caress on her body. Admiration present in them. It puts her slightly on edge and if it was even possible made her body heat rise even more. "Listen I've got to go, but Davis, get him to sign those damn papers. I'm losing money and precious time adhering to his every whim. Pressure him if you have to. Just get it done!" Without saying goodbye he ends the call and turns away from her, making his way to a table containing bottles of alcohol.

Still not saying anything, she watches as he lifts the tumbler and pours the liquid into two glasses. She quickly tries to compose herself. Once again she forces the sultry smile onto her lips as she pushes her blonde hair behind her ear. She always wears a wig when she's working, never wanting a client to potentially notice her when she's not working or out and about doing everyday chores. He turns back to her and without saying anything hands her the glass. It's as if he is content to life in the silence and make her feel uncomfortable. "Hi, I'm Saphfire, you requested me" she says unable to take it anymore. Another thing she does to keep her identity hidden is use an alternative name, one far from her real one.

"I did not request you" comes the cool and clipped reply like a slap to her face, the heat in her body instantly cooling. His hard admiring eyes settle on her as he says this. "Rose, my meddling best-friend and secretary, who does not know her place and has a misplaced concern, requested you. I… did not request an escort." He reiterates before downing his drink. It's another slap to her face and her smile drops, the discomfort settling around her like a snug glove. Offended she does not know what to say, so she stays quiet, whilst her mind conjures up words such as asshole and prick. Dislike for him instantly welling up. She watches as he puts on his tuxedo's jacket and walks to the front door. Unsure of what to do she remains rooted. "You might as well come with seeing as you're here and dressed already" he says as he pulls open the front door and walks out without a backward glance. She looks down at the glass in her hands. "What. The. Fuck." she mutters before downing the alcohol and following after him, unbelieving of the progression of the evening thus far. This was going to be terrible she thinks, and it was just the start of the night.

* * *

**A/N: Review and let me know what you think. It'll be a while before I upload again. I am still writing it and just want to see if there is an interest for it before i continue. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys. So here is the next chapter. It's a bit longer than the previous one and I hope that you enjoy every moment of reading this. Thank you for your reviews, they motivate me to continue writing!**

* * *

Chapter 2

She was right. It was terrible. Leaning against a pillar and sipping her champagne, next to the beverage table where he had left or rather discarded her earlier with the instruction to not talk to any one of his employees and colleagues, she watches as he turns on his charm and makes everyone surrounding him laugh. She lets out a sarcastic chuckle. How ironic, she thinks considering the silence she was met with in his Limousine on their way to the party. He did not say a thing to her, instead texting and sending emails on one of his many phones, leaving her feeling uncomfortable and allowing her to stew. Sometimes, like some weird awareness of him, she could swear she felt his eyes running over her body, but never did she turn around to confirm her suspicions. Him, ditching her moments after arriving only irked her more and as soon as she gets the chance she was going to let him know what a class A asshole he was.

She watches as a pretty petite brunette woman slings her arm through his and smiles up at him as he kisses her on the cheek. A soft smile crossing his face as he gazes down at her. An unfamiliar emotion courses through her…absolute jealousy. What the hell? She berates herself. How could she feel jealous of this girl, especially concerning this man she's just met tonight and whose been a complete douche by not really acknowledging her thus far. No, she was being ridiculous. Yet, even as these thoughts cross her mind she cannot deny she was jealous and disappointed because it wasn't her he was looking at in that way. Quickly, she slugs down the rest of the drink in her glass. Completely focused on the couple in front of her, she watches as Damon whispers something in his companion's ear. She sees the girl blush before mumbling something as she looks up and locks eyes with Elena. Interest clearly evident in them. Elena quickly averts her gaze to the empty glass in her hands, not wanting it to seem as if she was staring.

"Hi there" a male voice says from next to her. She turns and locks eyes with a pair of dark brown ones. He was attractive in his own way, with dark hair and a toned body. Too bad he wasn't her type she thinks as a pair of blue eyes invades her mind. "Hi, can I help you?" she asks irritated, not interested in small talk. "No, but I can help you" comes the smooth reply. "Here" he hands her a glass of champagne, taking the empty one out of her hand. Only now she notices he had two glasses. "Thanks", she mumbles. He nods before continuing. "I haven't seen you around before. What's a pretty girl like you doing here standing alone?" She sighs, it's not the first time she's been approached by some other guy at one of these events she's attended with a client and it's also not the first time she's heard this line. All in different variances but the same line. "You wouldn't have. I'm contemplating how I'm going to assassinate the CEO and make it look like an accident." She takes pleasure in watching his mouth fall open. Obviously stunned at her nonchalant reply. If she was going to be discarded in a corner she might as well create her own fun. "I…I...Oh" She watches him struggle to find the right words before he closes his mouth and stares at her dumbfounded. A small grin makes its way onto her face. "I'm kidding" she giggles, and he lets out a loud breath before he starts laughing too. "You got me". All of this occurs without her being aware that a pair of ocean blue eyes were now focused on them and that Damon was making his way towards where they were standing, irritation clearly visible on his face.

Before she can reply another voice interrupts her and makes her shiver. "Lockwood". "Salvatore" comes the smooth reply, as the man standing in front of her nods to the one standing extremely close behind her. His body heat seeping into her own, making her shiver yet feel warm inside. "I see you've met Saphfire…my date" he clips out as an afterthought his arm coming around her waist and pulling her closer to his own body as if claiming her as his own. "Your date?" the man named Lockwood utters turning his face back to hers. "Well then, I guess I'm shit out of luck on this one." He gestures to her with the glass in his hand and turns to survey the room. "There's Bonnie. She looks ready for some Lockwood loving. Might have a better shot with her." She looks on shocked and slightly offended as he says this whilst turning away and quickly making his way to the girl dubbed Bonnie. A beautiful woman with chocolate skin and curly brown hair. The arm around her waist suddenly moves away. She feels the loss acutely as the warmth seeps out of her body. Thinking that he was leaving her again she starts walking to the bathroom she noticed on her way in to the party. "I told you not to talk to anyone" a cold voice says from behind her. So that's why he staked his claim with her when she was talking to Mr. Lockwood. He didn't want anyone knowing about her, what she did for a living, that his secretary had to hire an escort for this event because he just couldn't get a date. He was afraid that she would embarrass him. It had nothing to do with protecting her virtue from the man named Lockwood. Yes, she was an escort but that didn't mean that she was somehow less of a person, less important than those around him, those who he chose to associate himself with.

Livid she whirls around, stalking to him, her face inches from him. "First of all, you can't tell me who I can and can't talk to, especially after you ignore me for most of the night and leave me in corners with demands to not socialize. Secondly, it's in my job description and one of the agency's rules that I not expose who I am to any third party, except if you choose out of your own to inform someone. And thirdly, I may be an escort and that may be embarrassing to you but know this…I was hired by your assistant as you so kindly informed me. Being an escort does not make me less of a person. It's a job. That's it. It's not who I am". Her breathing is laboured as she finishes off, her fingers in the air indicating the number of the statement. Before she even has a chance to move away from him, he grabs her arm and pulls her flush against his body. Warm lips descending over her. He kisses her like a starved man, a man wanting to punish her for her outburst. Shocked she stands still in his embrace. His lips are hard against her own. His tongue licking and nibbling her bottom lip seeking entrance. She gasps as the sensations take hold of her body. Pure lust. Heat radiates through her body and pools at the apex of her thighs. He takes her gasp as an invitation and his demanding tongue connects with her own, exploring the inside of her mouth. She's lost. Her hands comes up to encircle his neck in an effort to get closer to him. It's as if this action on her part brings him to his senses.

He pushes her away roughly and rakes his hand through his messy raven hair. Bewildered she stares at him. Never had she experienced such a kiss. He was obviously experienced and she finds it difficult to understand how he didn't have a woman waiting in the wings if he kissed like that. In her dazed state she watches him compose himself before addressing her coldly again. "Just so we're clear. You were hired and if I know my escorting rules, you do exactly as I tell you to. Go home Saphfire before I tell your boss how unhappy I am with their service." The momentary feeling of bliss evaporates immediately. Huffing at his audacious behaviour she turns without glancing back at him and saunters to the exit. He kisses her like that one minute and the next he treats her like crap. She was right about him. What an asshole.

1 Week Later…

Pushing her shopping cart, Elena looks down at the half checked list in her hand. Checking milk off, she moves to the fruit isle. Grabbing a plastic bag she reaches for the green apples lying on the counter. Having already placed three in the bag she reaches for another one without looking, her eyes roaming the room absentmindedly until they land on a head covered with messy black hair. Elena stills, the apple in her hand forgotten as she drops it onto the floor. No, no, no, no…she ducks behind the apple counter and watches him. What the hell was he doing here? Her eyes roam his body. He's wearing a black v-neck t-shirt, aviators hanging from the gap at his neck, a pair of black jeans covering his legs and converse on his feet. Heat engulfs her body as she stares. He's absolutely gorgeous. Too bad he's an ass. She places the bag with three apples in the cart and still ducked, this time behind the cart, pushes it forward her eyes still on him. She hadn't seen him or heard from him since the fiasco at the party where he rudely put her in her place. The only bit of information she did get concerning him was from her boss Tammy. She had informed her that she got rave reviews, only Elena knowing the real truth, and that she can rest calmly now. Her job was safe.

Briefly looking to the front of the cart to make sure that she doesn't bump anything over her eyes leave him. When she looks back to where Damon was standing he's gone. Standing she looks around, strangely hoping to spot him, despite her hiding from him. Gloomily she starts walking to the check-out counter. The rest of the items on her checklist forgotten. If she was honest, she'd admit that she had been thinking about him constantly this past week. Whenever her mind was unguarded he slipped in and all she could do was replay the earth shattering kiss that they had shared. Just thinking about it now made heat pool down south. Rubbing her legs together to get rid of the ache she stands behind an old woman in the checkout queue. She grabs the people magazine and sighs as she sees the cover. Of course he'd be on it. "Sexiest man alive – of course he is" she mutters glancing at the words printed next to his face. She searches for the page containing his spread and sucks in a breath coming face to face with his flat chest, a six pack clearly evident. She knew she was right in thinking he worked out. So absorbed is she in the images on the page she doesn't notice a man come up behind her.

"Hi there" a warm and velvety smooth voice says from behind her. Elena stills at the recognizable voice. She slams the magazine closed and throws it in the cart in front of her, before slowly turning and coming face to face with the man she was just ogling. Her mouth opens and closes, no sound escaping her lips. His lips tug into an easy grin at the action, his eyes roaming her face. "H…Hi" she grounds out with a croak. He cocks his head slightly, staring at her with inquisitive blue eyes before speaking. "Have we met before?"

* * *

**A/N: D****UN...DUN...DUN.. what's Elena going to say? **

** Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, here's chapter 3. Both from Elena and Damon's perspectives. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Elena POV

Come on Elena, get your act together and start formulating a response. He's staring at you, waiting for an answer to his question of whether you've met before and all you can do is look at him with large eyes, an open mouth and a lump the size of a boulder in your throat. A frown makes its way across his forehead at her lack of response. Oh come on Elena she berates herself again, the man probably thinks you're obtuse not saying anything, but how could he recognize her she wonders desperately? She was wearing a blond wig, her natural hair color brown, and gave a different name so it should be harder to identify who she really was. It was just her luck that he had decided to stand behind her in this check-out line instead of the countless others. The words; 'of course we've met before! You're that ass that thinks he's above everyone else and primarily me, the lowly escort', run through her mind and as she opens her mouth another version crosses her lips. "No, I don't think so, unless you mean me seeing you on the cover of People Magazine. Sexiest man huh?" she says pointing to the rack of magazines wanting anything to get his attention off of her and diverted back to him. There was no way that she was going to be telling him who she really was, she wore a wig for a reason. Having anonymity in her private life was crucial, for her physical sake and personal peace of mind, and especially because she didn't want to be approached by guys for paid dates everywhere she went. She watches as he rubs his neck, an assured and cocky grin gracing his features. "Well, I don't know if you've noticed but I am what most people would consider attractive, I might even say call hot or the sexiest." Damon says playfully.

Oh, she most definitely noticed, she noticed it the night they met, but she was not going to inform mister ego over there that she thought so too. "Cocky much?" she says instead. "All the time." Comes his quick and easy reply, and Elena can't help but laugh whilst a soft grin stretches across his face at her response. Lust takes a hold of her, the apex of her thighs feeling surprisingly wet at that smile he directed her way. It's strange but all of a sudden Elena finds it hard to reconcile this playful and nice Damon from the Damon at the ball who thought himself better than her. "It comes with the territory of who I am and the type of lifestyle I live I guess, it can be tiring" he offers without her asking. "I've never said as much to anyone before" he continues as his eyes widen slightly and she can see he's slightly shocked at his admission. She doesn't offer a response and just nods her head, allowing him to deal with his thoughts without her input and making him feel uncomfortable.

"So you haven't told me your name yet?" Damon asks after a while as the lady at the till continues ringing up the things in her cart, the old lady in front of her having moved away when she called him cocky. Warmth fills her body at his request to know more about her. Elena's eyes move away from his watching the swishing movement of the barcodes being scanned. Shit. Despite this playful side of him and the warmth that's coursing through her, she didn't think that she wanted to tell him what her name was just yet, or maybe even ever. He'd still treated her poorly even though he didn't know that it was her at the time, and to be honest she was still really offended by his rudeness even if she wasn't particularly happy with the job she had. Elena hands over her debit card, remaining silent and knowing Damon was watching her and once again waiting for an answer, as the lady at the till gives her a total. Signing her name quickly, Elena misses his inquisitive eyes move over her scrawl. "Damon, I don't think you've really asked me what my name is." A dumbfounded smile makes its way onto his lips when she doesn't give up her name and with one last look and a soft smile in his direction Elena escapes the confines of the shopping centre, but more importantly escapes him.

When she reaches her car she feels that she can breathe more clearly again. That was close, too close she thinks as she places the bags in the trunk. She's seen clients around her town before, especially considering the town isn't that big to start with, but she had never had cause to worry is she was going to be recognized. No one had never approached her in her normal state, obviously not having a clue who she was to them privately. Just as she's about to climb into her car his melodic voice stops her and she turns to the direction he is. "Goodbye Elena." Shocked at him calling her by her name, the one she did not give, she remains silent. What is it with this man managing to make her brain mush and keep her quiet to the extent that someone might think there was something wrong with her? Even though these thoughts run across her mind, she can't find herself caring much at this moment as she's too focused on how his voice pronounced her name. She had to admit she loved the sound of it coming from his lips and wished he'd say her name again. "We'll see each other again." He says confidently before climbing into his blue Camaro and as if in a trance she watches him drive off without a backwards glance.

On the way home Damon occupies her mind like a seed that's been planted and taking root. There was something about him that attracted her in a primal manner. He seemed almost normal today and his admission that it's tiring being who he was makes her feel sorry for him. It must be hard to live a life in the public eye and be scrutinized on a constant basis based on your looks and what you do. As soon as these thoughts come they go when she remembers the way he'd scrutinized her for being an escort. Then again she also gets scrutinized by Tammy, her boss, and every client that either complains or leaves a rave review. Damon had it easy, he had all the money a person could ask for, he had a job she was sure he loved, and people and the media seemed to be enamored by him. Yeah, he definitely had it good, not like her. He did not understand or even know for that matter how hard her life really was and how she'd been driven without much choice into the job she was doing now. Shit, she was going to be in so much trouble when she got home. She didn't get all the things on the shopping list, and she didn't get his beer. When he sees she bought a magazine instead of his beer he was going to lose it... Stupid, she was in too much of a hurry to leave so that Damon didn't see her and what a bust that was, he'd still caught up with her. Fear makes her hands shake. She knew he was going to punish her the only way he knew hurt her, through her brother Jeremy, he had already forced her to do this job. Quickly she makes a U-turn and heads back to the grocery store. She had to go buy his beer, there was no other choice, because she just had to protect Jeremy from him.

Damon POV

As he drives away from the shopping centre his mind is occupied by thoughts of the beautiful brunette he just met. He was lucky his housemaid had the day off and he'd decided to go to the grocery store himself. He'd seen her in the milk isle and was immediately taken by her beauty, her long brown hair falling down her back and her long legs on display in the shortest denim shorts he'd ever seen. The words mine even crossing his mind for a small instant before being squashed by its ridiculousness again. He had unbeknownst to her followed her to the fruit Isle and strategically placed himself close to where she was standing at the apple counter, in the off chance her eyes looked up or roamed the room. It was if by some unknown force he had become aware of her and distinctly felt her eyes roaming his body when they had connected with his form.

She had looked extremely familiar when she had turned to him in the check-out line, the image of the blond escort invading his mind momentarily, which is until she had uttered that they had never met before. When Elena's feisty attitude revealed itself, the words _'Cocky much?' _leaving her lips, he had also thought of the escort and the attitude she had given him, but like a bug he had squashed that thought immediately. The girl in front of him was not blond, her name was not Saphfire based on the scrawl of her signature, this was their first meeting and he had not offended her yet. He had breathed a sigh of relief. Quite frankly he was glad that she wasn't the escort he had encountered because he had been a total ass to that woman. It wasn't her fault his secretary had called and asked for her and it also wasn't her fault he was in a bad mood that day. He really wasn't a bad guy, he just had an off day and she was caught in the crossfire. If his mother had seen him she would have been terribly ashamed of him and he had felt so bad about the way he had treated her that he had phoned the escorting agency himself and raved about what a good job she had done. He had actually told Rose to phone the agency and request her again for another event that he was attending in a few days. Thinking back to Elena he wished he had met her sooner so that he could have gotten to know her and ask her instead, but he had not, so Saphfire would have to do for now.

It had also surprised him how he had uttered that it was tiring being living his life to her, a girl, no woman he had just met. He was glad she hadn't commented on his slip and let him stew with his thoughts for a while. The only thing he could come up with as a reason for doing so was that he felt comfortable around Elena, which was extremely strange to him. It's been a long time since he had felt comfortable around anyone. A feeling much like happiness courses through him and he smiles thinking about her. He was going to make sure he saw her again, just like the words he threw her way before he had gotten into the car, loving her dumbfounded expression when he had called her by her name. First he had to get his private investigator to find out where she lived. He planned to pitch up at her front door in a week or two, with flowers and an offer to go on a date. The word no from her lips being out of the question. Yes…he was going to see her again soon.

* * *

**A/N: So here's the next chapter guys. Hope you like it. Next chapter – we find out more of Elena's home life/past. Review and let me know what you think.**

**PS – If you are a fan of Scandal or Klaroline, check out my other stories called Forgot to Remember (Olitz) and We are meant to be (Klaroline).**


End file.
